Alone With Me Forever
by paintedallup
Summary: Abby/Henry, Abby/Jimmy


"I wish you could live with me forever, just the two of us."

I want to wake up close my eyes tight, away from the blood that covers his hands and heart, and when I open them have this all disappear, _bodies_ and _all_.

I want them, I need them to open up and see Henry Dunn my best friend instead of the murderer that is standing before me, (the one I wanted to spend forever with) and telling me he loves me.

(but what does his _black, black heart _even know about love?)

"Now we can, you and me, alone, _forever_."

-

Each of their faces, covered in blood and the horror of who is doing the dirty deed (a smiling friend that isn't what he seems), come to mind as it all begins to sink in.

That the one I loved almost my whole life, he had been the only one I trusted (handed him by _heart_ without a second thought), the only one I loved before Jimmy, had killed them all with out a single bit of guilt.

(I finally see that _twisted_ soul of his, the that has been there right from the start)

But as I hold the piece of glass in front of me, seeing each death in that twisted smile of his (the one that's just for me), I know that I won't be able to hurt him, let alone kill because he's my best friend, he's my _blood_.

"You're my brother."

"Abby, it doesn't matter, no one else knows."

Connected by a loving mother, one that died at the hands of someone she once loved (and I fear my fate is the very same), but separated by a murderer, father like son.

"The Henry I know isn't a killer."

The _Henry_ I knew, the one that I can see changing right before my eyes, isn't here anymore, instead the smile I've know so well (I would know it anywhere) is gone and all that's left is the never ending blood on his hands and heart.

(the blood filled with love and _betrayal_)

"Abby, it's over, I'm done killing. I am not my dad, he thought you had to kill the one you loved to be compete."

"He wanted you to kill me."

It was hard to keep the anger away, hard to sallow the hot and bitter tears that wanted to come since I saw his true face, since I saw the real him and hated him more then I ever loved him.

(all the memories faded away and were replaced with his newly reveled true nature)

"But I could never do that, I could _never_ do that, that's how I'm different from him. He choice death, I choose life with you_. I love you_."

And with those three little words, that _once-upon-a-time_ I said back with a even wider smile then his own (now they don't mean a _damn_ thing), I snapped and the only thing I wanted, besides the Henry I know and love back, was to escape.

My hands had a mind of their own, a will to survive, to escape the hands of my captor, and it wasn't long before I was running faster then I knew I could, away from the from someone I used to run to.

"_Abby_!"

-

I could have escaped, found a weapon and killed him and done so without blinking (because who I was sending to hell wasn't Henry, wasn't _my_ Henry) but as I reached for my freedom I saw him.

"_Jimmy_?"

The fact that he was still breathing shocked me to no end but it also brought joy that the only one left that I loved (Henry had shattered that in a matter of seconds) was still here with me.

(one more person to face the world with me, face the monster that wants me to be his and his _alone_)

But before I could untie his bound hands or kiss his lips to make sure he was real and not just in my mind, Henry, turning into the killer that has taken _oh-so_ many lived, grabbed me before I had the chance.

"Stop lying Henry! Why is he alive?"

"He's not, none of us are. As far as the world's censored we all burned to death in a fire."

And with just a string of words the hope of rescue, the hope of anyone finding us (before Jimmy is taken from me), was shattered by his very hands.

(as he worked hard as can be to take everything from me and trap me here with him, _forever_.)

"Look, Abby, I've had to make a lot of hard choices for us to be here, he's the last one. I swear."

Yet again I tried to escape his cold grip, as the his words came full of _death_ and _smiles_, but this time I wasn't fast enough and it his hands took my last bit of hope away.

As they would take the life of the last loved one I had left.

-

"I just want things to be the way they were, before all of this."

Even then my words, the one's that were nothing but the truth, as his cold fingers found my forehead, were filled to the brim with want and false hope.

But now I wasn't thinking about anything but Jimmy (our last bit of hope hidden on my tongue) as I was forced to say goodbye, knowing that after it was done he was as good as dead.

(but if our hope worked it would all end in a matter of seconds)

"I'm sorry I left, I thought about calling every day."

And with the right amount of tears in my eyes I found his lips, those lips I should have been kissing over those long and painful years (thinking of him each and everyday), kissing him longer then I should have because this might be our last chance.

As I slipped him the last chance we had of escaping this nightmare, where Henry was king of my own personal hell, Henry ripped me away not like a brother but like a jealous lover.

"I love him."

Without knowing it he helped it all along as he spent me to the ground (the old Henry falling away once again) and gave us the chance to rip him away from our lives, the ones he liked to play around with.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Now all that's left is to run, run until I can't run anymore, run until I black out and maybe when I wake us this will be nothing but a nightmare (if only that had been the truth), run away from _brother-dear._

-

"I could never hurt you. Everything I've done I did for us, I'd die without you."

I couldn't tell if his words (filled with more need then ever before) were filled with the truth or lies, the lies that he had told so well at the beginning, but at this point I didn't care, he would die without me and I was ready to leave.

(back when he was Henry, _my_ Henry, I couldn't hate my best friend but the monster before me isn't him)

"You destroyed everything I loved."

The ones I love are dead and buried, all I had left was Jimmy and Henry but the moment he slipped off his mask and become someone entirely new he lost my love faster then he had gotten it.

(two children, innocent and knowing nothing of death and murder, if I could choose one place to be that it would be it, before the blood spilled, before it _all_)

"But you have me!"

"_I don't want you_!"

My voice, screaming out the rage that has been building up since I learned that it all had been nothing but one big lie (and I never saw it coming, just loved him even more), was raw with the truth and I was hoping he would finally see that his plan had failed the moment he lost my love, he had failed and all that was left was _bodies_ and _hate_.

And the only love I had left (and it was at the rick of being stripped away from me) was for Jimmy and when they fall he was the only one I cared that was alive, so before I even thought of Henry my hands were holding on to all that I left.

(this time I wasn't going to let the world or _Henry Dunn_ take him away from me)

Before I could think the knife was in his gut, slipping in with ease and making it easier then killing Wakefield had been (but the need to end this was what killed him), and his eyes still filled with love for his very own murderer were on me.

"Abby..._I love you_."

-

This nightmare could never have a happy ending, after all too much blood was spilled and friends and lovers betrayed (with hurt clear as day in their eyes) but in our ending we didn't need words, all we needed was each other.

All I needed after my world came crashing down, crushed to pieces by the one I thought I knew better then anyone, was Jimmy and his arms protecting me from the truth of what happened to us.

And I won't be leaving them anytime soon, after all we have a lot of years to make up.


End file.
